The invention relates to a drilling tool having a single- or multi-edge tool head with at least one cutting body, the cutting body having a central region which is designed in a roof shape with rake faces and flanks, and two outer regions set back relative to the central region in a drilling direction of the drill, one outer region being positioned on either side of the central region in a direction perpendicular to the drilling direction.
Conventional drilling tools and in particular rock drills consist of a drill shank with a clamping end and of a drill head which in side view has a gabel-shaped cutting element which is preferably designed as a carbide tip (see, for example, FIG. 1 of EP 0 452 255 B1).
DE 100 38 039 A1 discloses such a drilling tool. This drilling tool, as cutting element, has a carbide tip which has a centering section lying radially on the inside and sections which lie on the outside and are stepped relative to the centering section lying radially on the inside. Starting from a central chisel edge (see FIG. 3c, reference numeral 40), the two lips of the cutting tip each have a continuous rake face and a flank running in a stepped manner via a shoulder.
Furthermore, DE 44 42 266 A1 discloses a carbide cutting tip which, starting from a chisel edge, has two lips which are each formed by a rake face and a flank and, in a region remote from the center longitudinal axis, each have an interruption due to a step, which is formed by an expansion joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,634 likewise discloses a cutting tip for a drilling tool. This cutting tip has two lips which run so as to start from a chisel edge and are each formed by a rake face and a flank in a central region close to the drill longitudinal axis. In a radially outer region remote from the drill longitudinal axis, the lips, while avoiding the formation of a rake face, are each formed solely by a cutting edge having a flank lying behind it. In plan view, the cutting edges in this case are formed by side edges of the cutting tip.